Turning Point
by MissyChronicles
Summary: Un concert, un meurtre déguisé en accident et tout un cercle vicieux autour ... est-ce que Gibbs et son équipe seront aptes à découvrir le criminel ?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Un concert ; les Three Days Grace sont en ville. Puisque Tiffany a fini les cours ET que c'est la fête de son frère, elle s'est rendue à la billetterie et a acheté des billets pour leur venue le soir même. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu deviner, c'est le fait que son frère soit punit par leur père car il lui avait tenu tête.

Mais la belle jeune fille se connaissait très bien ; elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Comme de fait, elle entra dans leur grenier secret. Il écoutait une vidéo qu'il faisait pour ses amis et son groupe de musique. J'interrompis sa concentration :

« -Devine qu'est-ce que j'ai pour toi ?

- Un mal de tête … ?

- Non, gros nigaud ! Des billets.

- Billets ? Non, ne me dit pas que c'est les billets pour …

- Oui, Three Days Grace ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras avec un tel enthousiasme que cela étonna Tiffany. Puis il recula, se souvenant qu'il était puni pour la soirée. Son visage fit comprendre à sa sœur les ordres de leur père. Elle s'approcha alors de son frère et lui chuchota :

« T'es pas trop gros pour passer par la fenêtre, j'espère ? »

Il lui sourit et ils partirent ensembles dans l'automobile des parents.

* * *

En revenant du concert, les deux jeunes adultes criaient les paroles de Three Days Grace. Ils étaient dan un état de pleine extase, encore emportés par toute la musique et la danse. Le frère de Tiffany était au volant pendant qu'elle ajustait le son de la radio.

Sur une intersection, le refrain débuta et l'ambiance changea complètement ; il y avait de la rancœur … peut-être auprès de notre père ?

Les minutes qui suivirent leur furent fatales. Les feux d'intersection étaient verts pour eux alors le frère tourna à gauche. Au même moment, un camion avança vers eux. Le bruit de l'impact fut perçu par plusieurs appartements et maisons aux alentours. Un peu plus loin, on entendait déjà les bruits des ambulances. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux jeunes dans la voiture ?

_NCIS THEME SONG_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Just the beginning**

_8h25, NCIS Bureau_

« - Dinozzo, est-ce que je peux te demander un conseil ?

- Voyons McGee, tu peux me poser n'importe quel conseil que tu veux. Après tout, je suis un expert … peu importe le sujet.

- C'est à propos d'une fille … »

_Ziva arriva au même moment, interrompant ainsi la conversation._

« - C'est toujours sur les filles non, Dinozzo ? Surtout quand il est question de te demander quelque chose. »

_Gibbs intervint en donnant ces fameuses tapes derrière la tête de Tony et Tim._

« - Pourquoi nous patron ?

- McGee parce que tu demandes conseil à celui que tu ne devrais pas et Dinozzo parce que malgré mes efforts, tu ne changes jamais. »

_Le téléphone sur le bureau de Gibbs sonna et celui-ci prit l'appel. Les traits de son visage se tendirent puis, en raccrochant, il s'adressa à son équipe._

« - Préparez-vous ! Il y a eu un accident sur une intersection.

- Des morts, patron ? **demanda Tony**.

- Oui, un jeune Marine. »

_Et donc, ils suivirent Jethroy et descendirent en ascenseur. En prenant le volant de sa voiture, Gibbs songeait à sa Kelly. Il n'aurait jamais laissé son petit ange conduire avant d'être sûr qu'elle soit responsable. Quand à cet accident, Gibbs se sentait mal pour les parents qui pleuraient maintenant leur fils._

_8h45 – Crime Scene_

_La scène qui s'offrit aux yeux des agents les laissa pétrifiés. Les ambulanciers couraient un peu partout car même des piétons étaient gravement blessés. En sortant de la camionnette blanche du NCIS, les trois agents s'approchèrent de leur patron._

« -McGee, occupe-toi de la voiture. Tony, prend des photos de tout ce que tu vois et je veux aussi des dessins (pause) et je dis bien TOUT !

- (Les deux agents en cœur) Oui, patron.

- Ziva, tu viens avec moi ; on va interroger les parents. »

_Gibbs et l'agent David entreprirent leur route. En marchant vers les pauvres parents, Dr. Mallard se dirigea vers son vieil ami pour lui parler de ses trouvailles._

« - Jethroy, je pense que ce jeune n'est pas mort de cet accident.

- Alors de quoi Ducky ? Tout ce que je vois, ce sont les restes d'une voiture écrasée. **Indiqua Gibbs au médecin-légiste**

- J'ai découvert une blessure par balle au niveau de l'estomac.

- Merci Ducky. »

_Avec ces informations en main, il allait pouvoir avoir un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller la chambre de jeune homme. Lorsqu'il arriva face à face avec la mère, il ressentit sa peine et dû prendre un moment pour se reprendre. Ziva, quand à elle, commença à les interroger._

« - Monsieur et Madame Carter, toutes mes condoléances. Je suis l'agent David et voici l'agent Gibbs, du NCIS.

- Qu'est-ce que des agents fédéraux viennent faire ici. C'est un simple accident de voiture. **Rétorqua la mère**

- Nous nous penchons sur l'hypothèse d'un meurtre. **Leur répondit Gibbs**

- Un m … meurtre ? **S'étrangla la pauvre dame**

- Malheureusement. Est-ce que votre fils était seul dans la voiture ? **Demanda Ziva**

- Oui. Il y avait notre fille Tiffany. Les ambulanciers l'ont portée à l'hôpital mais on nous a dit de rester pour répondre aux questions des policiers. Répondit la mère.

- Quel est son état de santé ? **Questionna Gibbs**

- Les médecins nous ont téléphonés il y a quelques minutes ; son état est critique mais ils ont espoir qu'elle ressortira sans aucune séquelle. **Les informa le père**

- Avez-vous eu connaissance de l'hôpital où on la soigne ?

- On nous a informés qu'elle était au County General.

- Merci de votre collaboration. Voici ma carte ; si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.

- Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant … on voudrait voir notre fille, agent Gibbs.

- Mais bien sûr. »

_Sur ce, les parents prirent la route de urgences. De leur côté, les agents se rejoignirent près de la camionnette. Ce fut Dinozzo qui brisa la glace._

« - Alors patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital pour interroger la jeune fille présente dans cet accident. McGee, visite tout les blogs, sites … ton expertise, quoi, dès que tu as finis ici. Ziva, prend les photos de Tony et continue ce qu'il faisait. Ensuite part au bureau avec Mcgee et occupe-toi des connaissances de ce jeune homme ; je veux connaitre tout ses amis, profs, collègues de classe … TOUT. »

_Anthony embarqua dans l'automobile de Gibbs et ils partirent pour l'hôpital._

_9h15 – Hospital Room_

_Comme dans tout bon établissement hospitalier qui se respecte, les murs des chambres étaient d'un blanc cassant. Les infirmières marchaient de gauche à droite et vice-versa, essayant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de sauver des vies._

_Comparé à l'achalandage du rez-de-chaussée, le deuxième étage semblait désert. Les deux agents trouvèrent facilement la chambre grâce à la secrétaire qui l'avait clairement indiqué. Il s ne furent pas du tout étonnés d'apercevoir les parents près de la victime, leur fille Tiffany. Elle avait des cheveux aussi blonds que le blé et, couchée ainsi, semblait avoir un teint blafard. La mère s'avança vers Gibbs._

« - Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais le docteur Kuyper a dit que cela n … »

_La femme ne finit jamais sa phrase car, au même moment, la jeune blessée ouvrit ses yeux et, s'adressant à sa mère, lui demanda un peu d'eau pour sa gorge sèche. Son regard se posa sur Tony et Gibbs … puis ensuite sur ses parents. Alors, réalisant ce qui était arrivé, elle entreprit de parler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré la mauvaise sensation dans ses cordes vocales._

« - Qu'est … où est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, ma chérie. **Lui signala sa mère**

- Pour … pour … (soupir) pourquoi ?

- Tu … ton frère et toi avez eu un accident et …

- Où est Jake ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

- (En prenant la main de Tiffany dans la sienne) Il … disont qu'il s'est réveillé … près … près des anges. »

_La jeune fille s'étrangla devant une telle révélation. Ce fut alors le moment que Gibbs attendait avec tant d'impatience ; celui des révélations._

« - Je … il … (soupir d'énervement) j'ai vu une lumière … et puis … puis tout est devenu blanc … mais je … je me souviens de rien … rien que des flashs …

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, ça arrive. Surtout dans un accid… »

_Le patron du NCIS, voyant en cela une tentative de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, intervint dans la conversation en coupant les paroles rassurante de la mère._

« - Explique-moi tes flashs de mémoire ; est-ce qu'ils sont brefs ? (Il prit place près de son lit) Dis-moi comment s'est produit cet accident.

- Je … c'est comme si mon esprit était embrouillé … dans un brouillard épais. J'entends des voix, je vois des morceaux de films dans ma tête … mais ce n'est pas du tout clair …

- Calme-toi, prend une respiration et parle-moi … est-ce que tu te souviens d'un bruit peut-être … un bruit de coup de tonnerre … comme si on tirait avec un revolver ?

- De quoi parlez-vous agent Gibbs … comme un revolver ??? **S'étrangla la mère**

- Oui, vous avez très bien compris. (En dirigeant son regard sur la blessée, une fois de plus) Alors Tiffany, dis le moi. »

_La réaction de la jolie blonde fut plutôt inattendue ; elle tenta de se lever tout en s'écriant :_

« - C'est lui … c'est lui … j'ai … il y a eu un coup … Jake … il … il a … il a CRIÉ ! CRIÉ ! Je ... je ne pouvais rien faire ... il saignait ... il saignait de partout ... mais c'était quand même de ma faute ; j'aurais jamais dû lui proposer de venir avec moi au concert. Il était punit … punit … mais je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir … pl … plai … s … ir. »

_Les machines autour d'elle commencèrent à s'affoler. Son médecin s'approcha accompagné de quelques infirmières et demanda aux invités dans la chambre de partir, y compris les parents. En quittant près du père, Dinozzo reçu un appel sur son cellulaire. Il le prit, froussa un peu son nez, puis passa l'appel à Gibbs. La voix semblait transformée, sûrement par un quelque conque logiciel. Ce qu'elle dit lui donna quelque peu des frissons dans le dos._

« - Le gars était le premier sur la liste … ensuite vient la fille, agent Leroy Jethroy Gibbs. »


End file.
